Last Option
by SM-POTTER
Summary: Es un OneShot dracohermione...Alguien presenciará algo realmente terrorífico. ¿Que es lo que hizo que Hermione tomara esa decision? ¿El la ayudará? Lee el fic y dejen reviews! pliss!


**Last option**

Draco! Draco! Despierta!

E? mm agghh

Draco! Qué haces aquí?

Aaagggggg

Pero, por favor… que has estado haciendo?

Eh, Pansi? Qué haces tu aquí?

Yo, pues te he encontrado aquí tirado en el medio del pasillo, que crees, siempre cuidándote, cuando aprenderás a valorarme..?

Dónde está?- reaccionó el slytherin volviendo a la realidad

Dónde está quién?

Ella…Ella…

Ella? Has estado con otra chica?

Quítate de mi camino Parkinson!

Malfoy se levantó rápidamente del suelo y comenzó a rastrear a ella…ella… por qué ELLA hizo tal cosa? Por qué con él?

Flash Back

La fiesta estaba por comenzar. Todos estaban detrás de las puertas, intrigados por ver el nuevo atuendo fantasmagórico del Gran Comedor este nuevo año.

De pronto, las puertas del Salón se abrieron de par en par y cuando un grupo de Ravenclaws entró apuradamente en este, fueron todos aterrados por un esqueleto que sostenia un cartel que decía:

"_Happy Halloween"_

Ya dentro, se oía un silencio de muerte, interrumpido por algunos suspiros y gemidos de unas slytherins que habían sido asustadas por sus amigos.

Qué clase de fiesta es esta, Harry?- preguntó Ron extrañado

Ja ja, no lo se, pero no se ve muy divertida o si?

Veo que las serpientes se divierten entre ellas…

Sorpresivamente, una voz emergió de la oscuridad, en conjunto con la música que iniciaba la fiesta.

Oh! Sí! Me encanta esta canción! –Gritaba Harry.

Oye, y Hermione, no la he visto desde ayer.

No lo se, anda un poco extraña, debe estar en sus días y por vergüenza no ha bajado a la fiesta.

Si, seguro, debe ser por eso. Ya bajara.

Espero… no aguantaría no verla esta noche.

Aaaaaaaa Ron estás enamorado! Que divino!

No molestes, Harry. No sabes lo que he sufrido por ella.

Aaaaaa que romántico!

Harry!- se escucho a lo lejos una pequeña voz femenina.

Ginny! – respondió Harry emocionado.

Cómo te ha ido? Hace tanto que no te veía!- pregunto con voz tonta la pelirroja.

Epa Epa, desde cuando una hermana le pregunta al mejor amigo de su hermano como anda y pasa a esta por arriba… vamos… contesta!- se burló Ron

Oh lo siento Roniee no sabía que te molestarias!- resolvió Ginny.

Te he dicho que no me digas Roniee!

RONIEE RONIEE RONIEE!

GINNY!

Bueno, bueno, cálmense – dijo Harry separando a los hermanos, no hay forma de que no se peleen?

Nadie respondió

Oye han visto a Hermione? – preguntó Ginny

No, hace días que no ha salido de su habitación suponemos porque no ha ido a clases ni la hemos visto!- dijo Harry mirando a los ojos a Ginny

Me preocupa… bueno, nos vemos más tarde.

Chau!-dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, tal como sus amigos predecían.

Llorando, como siempre, llorando. Pensando en algo que nunca ocurriría, visitando constantemente su mundo paralelo esperando que se volviera perpendicular a su vida real y ocurriera en los dos. Mareada en sus sueños, que nunca se harían realidad. Brotaban, sinceras lágrimas de sus ojos. Ese corazón partido como estaba, no lograba dejar ocupar a otra persona en él y ese viejo huésped obligarlo a salir. Él se había quedado con la llave.

Todo era imposible para ELLA. No había cura, no tenía el remedio. No le quedaba otra elección, nadie comprendía lo que ella realmente era. "La sangre sucia", "La sabelotodo".

Detrás, había una persona, que tenía sentimientos. No lo soportaba, su mundo se estaba cayendo por malas experiencias, derrumbando.

Su única opción, aunque pareciera descabellada, extraña o loca, era la única que le quedaba. _Morir_, eso estaba en sus pensamientos.

Se dirigió con la misma ropa de dormir, a las cocinas del colegio. Este estaba totalmente desierto, ya que todos estaban en la fiesta de Halloween.

Sus ojos estaban caídos, ojerosos. Pálida, como una piedra lijada. Su cuerpo desecho. Parecía un espectro.

Llegó a su destino, y sin que ningún elfo la viera, tomó un cuchillo-cortaplumas, lo escondió en sus ropas y se dirigió como si nada a la fiesta.

Las puertas se abrieron, nadie lo notó. Su cabeza estaba baja, mirando de reojo a cada uno que se le cruzaba buscando a ese… ese que no la dejaba dormir, pensar, soñar…

De pronto, en una esquina lo divisó. Allí estaba el causante de sus pesares. Sin pensarlo, salió hacia él. Como siempre, el popular estaba lleno de personas alrededor, admiradoras? Quién sabe! Por lo que le resultó muy difícil a Hermione atravesarlos. Nadie la veía.

Draco Malfoy, giró su cabeza a su derecha y distinguió a una persona que lo miraba fijamente, no sabía quien era, su rostro estaba desfigurado.

Granger?-susurró

Qué dijiste, Drakis?- dijo excitada Pansy

Mm, nada, nada.

El slytherin pensó que el mismo cansancio más unos cuantos vasos de cerveza de mantequilla ya lo hacían ver visiones, por lo que siguió bailando.

Al rato, ocurrió exactamente lo mismo solo que el rostro lo miraba de reojo y cada vez se veía peor.

Pero que idea más absurda se le ha ocurrido a esta Sangre Sucia! Mirarme!-pensó para si mismo.

Pero esto se repitió varias veces, y muy frecuentemente. Solo que el cuerpo desaparecía cuando él advertía a alguien de lo que estaba viendo.

Con quién se cree que está jugando esta Sabelotodo.- ya angustiado Draco.

Entonces, decidió ir a buscarla.

Cada vez que él se acercaba, ella se iba alejando más y más hacia fuera del Gran Comedor. El slytherin no le temía, era la pobre Granger que quería hacerle una broma… seguramente, pero no le iba a salir. Era un Malfoy, a los Malfoy no se los engaña ni se les miente.

Llegaron a la salida del Gran Comedor, y luego Draco siguió a Hermione hasta el pasillo.

Allí habían dos sillas, ella obligó a él a sentarse en una de ellas… mientras ella le hacía caricias.

Ahora te haces la sexy conmigo, Granger?

Hermione puso un dedo en su boca haciendo callar a Draco. El siempre atento por cualquier cosa. Ella comenzó a bailar con sus ojos perdidos en cualquier punto que encontrara interesante, lentamente hasta sentarse en la silla frente a Draco.

Sacó la cortaplumas del pijama, empezó a jugar con ella. El comenzó a alarmarse.

Qué piensas hacer, matarme?

Y nuevamente ella puso un dedo en su boca. Luego, con la navaja abierta, dibujó unas simples letras en su propia piel. Ella las escondía. La sangre caía sin control. Draco miraba asombrado y aunque lo ocultaba, aterrorizado.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos al ya haber terminado con su trabajo, tiró la navaja a su lado. Draco nunca deseo haber visto realmente lo que estaba escrito, pero su curiosidad necesitaba saberlo. El mismo, desato los brazos de su enemiga y leyó detenidamente mientras ella decaía, se quedaba sin fuerzas.

_Draco Malfoy, te amo._

El la miró a los ojos, y ella lentamente logró hacer lo mismo. Nadie iba a creerlo, el… necesitaba abrazarla. Cuando decidió acercarse, ella ya estando entre sus brazos pero sin tocarse, Hermione Granger se desvaneció, y Draco Malfoy cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Fin Flash Back

Dónde estaría? Habría desaparecido tal cual el lo había visto o sería obra de su imaginación? No podía ser posible, o sí?

Al cabo de un minuto buscándola, sin esperanzas volvió a la fiesta. Esa noche había presenciado algo realmente terrorífico, e iba en busca de ayuda, en busca de sus amigos. Nadie estaba en el Gran Comedor, todos se habían ido.

Pe-pero… y la fies-es ta? – se quedo tartamudeando solo.

Corrió hacia el centro. Una pequeña figura de una niña, lo suficientemente conocida por él, estaba mirándolo.

El intentó acercarse, pero ella, se levantó del suelo en donde estaba sentada. El no lo creía, no podía ser lo que estaba viendo. Ella había desplegado sus alas, era un angel. Estaba más bella que nunca, y esto hizo que el Malfoy que no tiene sentimientos, le de una cosquilla dentro de el.

Se aproximaron los dos hasta quedar a muy poca distancia, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y ella dejo el mundo de la realidad para arribar al de los sueños, al cual ella permaneció toda su vida.


End file.
